superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Animaniacs: The Sound of Warners/Yabba Dabba Boo Credits (1995)
"The Sound of Warners" Written by Paul Rugg Directed by Alfred Gimeno Charles Visser "Yabba Dabba Boo" Written by Peter Hastings Directed by Jon McClenahan Rusty Mills Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Peter Hastings Rusty Mills Associate Producer Barbra J. Gerard Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Theme by Richard Stone Music by Steve Bernstein Additional Music by Richard Stone Musician Bryan Pezzone - Piano Music Preperation Sean M. Hickey Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Sherri Stoner as Slappy Frank Welker as Chicken Boo Main Title Performed: Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, Tress MacNeille Opening Title Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Ed Baker Joey Banaszkiewicz Alfred Gimeno Jon McClenahan Brian Mitchell Marcus Williams B.G Paint Richard Daskas Robert Doucette Charles Pickens Model Design Julie Gimeno David Pryor B.G. Key Design Dan McHugh Doug Rice Slugging Ron Fleischer Herb Moore Greg Reyna Checking Supervisor Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Brenda Brummet Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Title Cards Bryan Evans Sheet Timing Ron Fleischer Bill Knoll Herb Moore Greg Reyna Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ana Durand Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns Mark Up Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi-Knight Sharon M. Raymond Valerie Walker Painters Tina Marcaccio Eric Nordberg Don Shump Color Key Kathleen I. Evans Kathryn Gilmore Robin D. Kane Pamela Long Bunny Munns Cathy O'Leary Linda Redondo Britt Teegarden B.G. Color Correction Ernie Pava Christopher Staples Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Editor Al Breitenbach Assistant Editor Susan Odjakjian Apprentice Editor Bradford Keatts Negative Cutting Mary Nelson-Duerrstein ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Sound Readers Brad Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Recording Facility Monterey Post Production Re-Recording Engineers Harry Andronis Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Recording/ADR Engineers Harry Andronis Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Pat Rodman Sound Effects Robert Hargreaves Dialogue/ADR Editors John Hegedes Mark Keatts Pat Rodman This is Episode #78. Music Editor Tom Lavin for Traid Music Orchestration Tim Kelly Scratchansniff's Head: Was That Thing Lumpy or What? Videotape Supervision Scott Williams Laboratory Services C.F.I. Post Prod. Facilities The Post Group Warner Bros. Video Operations Prod. Administrators Chuck Ansel Maria Womack Colorist Mike Williams Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Post Prod.Assistant Richard Freeman Assistant to the Senior Producer Bobbie Page Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Voice Over Asst Erin Keeler Amblin Story Consultant Christopher Keenan Archives Supervisor Geno DuBois Production Assistants Dustin Foster Shaun McLaughlin Ralph Soll Nicole Speed Animation Services Wang Film Productions, Co. Ltd. President: James Wang Animation Producer: George Chang Animation Director: David Marshall Assistant Animation Director: Ivan Yu Layout Director: Coke Lee Retake Director: Ele Lau Production Supervision Ken Duer Joey Franks Clive Nakayashiki Liza-Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 1995 Warner Bros. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Animation A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation